


Младший лейтенант бередит сердца

by kelRian



Category: Hornblower (TV), Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: BDSM, First Time, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: мистеру Бушу довольно сложно находиться в непосредственной близости от мистера Хорнблауэра. В часы досуга он развлекает себя, представляя, что можно было бы с Горацио такого сотворить. При этом, как он ни пытается, среди этих мыслей нет ни одной дженовой. Удастся ли ему превратить мечты в реальность?





	Младший лейтенант бередит сердца

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Тень Магистра, Xenya-m, Мари

Множество свечей в каюте легко разогнали сумрак и сырость. Еще они освещали чудное видение, стоящее около койки. Видение было стройным, высоким, кареглазым, с очаровательными кудряшками. Кружевные оборки манжет подчеркивали красоту и грациозность пальцев. Лейтенант Горацио Хонблауэр, казалось, сошел с полотна какого-нибудь художника. Не то чтобы мистер Буш разбирался в живописи, но если бы он был художником, то запечатлел бы этот образ всенепременно. 

— Мистер Буш… — Горацио запнулся, крутя в руках шляпу.

Смотреть на него было приятно до жара, разливающегося по всему телу: он опускал глаза, облизывал губы и явно очень смущался.

Торопить события Бушу не хотелось, но и время нельзя считать бесконечным, поэтому он решил не отказывать себе в удовольствии. Наверное, так бесстыдно рассматривать лейтенантов неприлично, но ведь это был его, личный, мистера Уильяма Буша сон, поэтому он мог позволить себе некоторую слабость.

Решив, что кроме любования он еще может побыть бестактным, Буш подошел и, ловя взгляд огромных глаз, расстегнул на Горацио сюртук.

Юноша съежился, но не отпрянул, а задумчиво прикоснулся пальцами к губам — ужасная привычка, с точки зрения Уильяма. Стоило посмотреть на эти пальцы, как вся кровь отливала от головы к члену. Еще бы, ведь, так же виновато улыбаясь, Горацио мог стоять перед ним на коленях и…

Досмотреть сон не дала склянка, возвестившая об очередной вахте.

Витиевато выругавшись, Буш поправил одежду и провел ладонью по волосам, пытаясь привести в порядок мысли. Хорнблауэр в его голове уже робко отвечал на поцелуй и закусывал ладонь, чтобы сдержать стон, пока Уильям, обалдев от права обладания, шарил руками по его телу. Потом, повинуясь легкому давлению на плечи, лейтенант встал на колени и…

Несколько раз сморгнув, Буш прогнал из головы вопросительный взгляд снизу вверх и вышел на палубу наслаждаться чудесным днем. Шквалистый ветер чуть не сбил его с ног, а пригоршня соленой воды в лицо не улучшила настроения. 

Лейтенант Хорнблауэр вытянулся, завидев его, а потом осторожно спросил:

— Все в порядке, мистер Буш?

Пришлось вежливо отмолчаться, потому что объяснить, что с ним именно не в порядке, этому юноше в милых кудряшках он бы решительно не смог. Даже с учетом, что юноша сильно гнусавил, а его нос сильно распух и покраснел. Ах, если бы мистер Буш мог позволить себе отвести его в тепло каюты и напоить подогретым ромом! Но нет. Придется стоять на палубе, мерзнуть и кричать на матросов — исключительно потому, что лишняя тренировка не мешала еще никому. А кто посмеет даже заподозрить, что у мистера Буша есть нереализованное влечение, будет выдран кошками без жалости.

Спрятавшись в воротник, Буш попытался настроиться на более позитивный лад или хотя бы на образ лейтенанта Хорнблауэра, улыбающегося откуда-то снизу вверх.

* * *

Из-за тумана, казалось, промерз весь корабль. Утром Буш озяб даже в каюте, но еще хуже было смотреть на Хорнблауэра. Он явно закоченел, пусть и пытался не подать виду. Конечно, офицеры королевского флота не боятся, не мерзнут и не чихают. Кронциркуль его совершенно не слушался, а чтобы подцепить линейку, приходилось тратить довольно много времени. Горацио раздражался и растирал пальцы в напрасной попытке их согреть. Уильям как завороженный следил за тем, как он проводит одной рукой по другой. Сам Уильям успел согреться. В присутствии Хорнблауэра ему практически всегда было жарко. Конечно, кроме тех случаев, когда мальчишку хотелось выпороть, чтобы он оставил наконец попытки сложить свою голову при первом удобном случае. К горлу Буша подступила нежность: у него было ровно столько тепла, сколько надо, чтобы поделиться им с другим.

— Позвольте…

Рука Горацио казалась миниатюрной в ладони Уильяма. Длинные пальцы обжигающе холодны. 

Уильям накрыл их второй ладонью, стараясь изгнать из сердца горечь. Мальчик вырастет и взлетит высоко. Ему, Уильяму Бушу, останется радовать себя воспоминаниями о дне, когда смог прикоснуться к нему. Уильям считал эти дни, как дары небес. В снах он продлевал эти касания, но наяву они всегда оставались незавершенными. Они обрывались слишком резко, чтобы можно было им доверять или сделать из них некое подобие отношений. Его свела с этим лейтенантом чужая воля, и стоит власть имеющим изменить приказ, как они расстанутся, возможно, для того, чтобы не встретиться снова. Поэтому Буш боялся возвращаться домой. Он не хотел ступать на землю. Он боялся получать письма, ведь в них мог быть новое назначение, по которому им придется изменить место службы. Хорошо, что он мог жить сегодняшним днем, а еще лучше — только тем, что происходит непосредственно в эту минуту.

Буш отчаянно пытался просто растирать пальцы, а не ласкать их, и при этом понимал, что происходящее — всего лишь самообман. Горацио замер, потому что отвык от прикосновений и ему нечего возразить. Можно было тешить себя надеждой, что касания хотя бы не было неприятны.

Бушу нравилось рассматривать эти тонкие сильные пальцы, нравилось мечтать, как однажды они бы прикоснулись к нему, помогли избавиться от одежды… дальше воображение буксовало, сдаваясь на милость животному удовольствию.

Как бы Уильяму хотелось, чтобы Горацио до синяков вцепился ему в плечи, чтобы улыбнулся или порывисто вдохнул, закрыв глаза.

Уильям разминал подушечки, вспоминая, как Горацио дотрагивался ими до губы. Ничего страшного, если Уильям немного подышит на них. Если они случайно, еле-еле, коснутся его губ.

Единственно возможный поцелуй-через-расстояние.

Уильям слишком прост. Только умение не думать о будущем позволяло ему сейчас не прижаться к ладони Горацио щекой, не втянуть эти пальцы в рот, обещая долгую и нежную игру.

Говорят, народы севера так и греют пальцы — во рту, но Хорнблауэр испугается, да и не будет у них никакого “после”, как ни мечтай. Поэтому Уильям просто держал его руку в ладонях, пытаясь запомнить момент, раствориться в нем, как хотел бы раствориться в самом Хорнблауэре.

Нехотя Буш вытащил себя из марева возбуждения. Горацио сидел рядом и смотрел огромными от удивления глазами. Интересно, Уильям долго согревал его руки? Не задохнется ли его лейтенант, позабыв, как дышать. Не сойдет ли с ума сам Уильям?

Каждый день он боролся со своим телом, и каждый день выходил победителем.

— Мне кажется, теперь вам будет легче чертить, продолжайте.

Понять бы еще, как обуздать собственную душу.

* * *

“Я чувствую себя виноватым”, — прошептал Горацио, а потом застыл, едва приоткрыв рот.

Вода капала с кудряшек на плечи, стекала по шее, спине, груди.

Палуба пустынна. Что там палуба! Они были вдвоем на всем огромном корабле и затеряны далеко в море. Никто не помешает Бушу, стуча каблуками по вычищенным до белизны доскам, ходить вокруг, изучая. Он лениво взял еще одно ведро, полное ледяной морской воды, и выплеснул на Хорнблауэра.

Тот, едва покачнувшись, так и не открыл глаз.

Бушу прекрасно видел мокрые ресницы и — что хуже — напрягшиеся от холода соски. Ему было сложно удержаться на ногах, только не море тому причиной.

“Я виновен”, — шептал Горацио, когда Уильям рукоятью кошки подгонял его к решетке люка. Привязать — дело пары минут.

Вода все еще стекала по спине и обнаженным ягодицам, когда Буш нанес первый удар. Важно не бить сильно, чтобы не осталось рубцов. Важно не бить слабо. Важно нанести хотя бы несколько ударов перед тем, как впиться пальцами в бесстыдно отставленный зад. Хонблауэр не стонал от боли, но Буш заставит его стонать от удовольствия.

Пальцы трахали рот, ловя эти стоны. Горацио всасывал, облизывал их, будто именно от того, как тщательно будут вылизаны пальцы мистера Буша, и зависело его собственное, Горацио Хорнблауэра, счастье.

Он худой, жесткий, неподатливый. Мышцы вздувались каждый раз, когда Уильям глубоко засаживал член.

Но стоило разрезать веревки, как на колени повалился робкий юноша с проказливым взглядом и приоткрытым ртом. Делая вид, что не понимал, чего хочет Уильям, он едва ловил член губами, когда Уильям водил ему головкой по лицу.

Пришлось положить руку на голову, удерживая, а второй рукой вставить член в этот непристойный рот. Горацио легко принял его до самого конца.

Сдержанно охнув, Уильям вытащил член и кончил ему на лицо. 

— Ты удовлетворишь себя сам.

Обнаженный Горацио сидел у его ног на мокрой палубе и, облизывая потеки спермы с губы, ласкал себя. Сначала он просто проводит рукой по члену, а потом ложится на спину, расставив ноги так, чтобы была видна его не до конца закрывшаяся задница.

Через секунду после того, как он кончит, забрызгав спермой собственный живот, мистер Уильям Буш проснется. Это будет тяжелое и муторное пробуждение. На шканцах его снова будет ждать этот мальчик, которого в следующем сне Уильям трахнет, перегнув через пушку. Потому что мистер Хорнблауэр слишком пошло смотрится… да со всем вокруг.

* * *

Отдав письмо почтальону, Буш страстно захотел забрать его обратно, но дело было сделано.

Дешевая бумага, простой конверт и блеклое приглашение провести неделю в окружении сомнительных сельских красот.

Ему даже предложить нечего — ни одного достойного кабака на много миль вокруг. И никакого приличного общества. С другой стороны, чем меньше мужчин и женщин увивается вокруг мистера Хорнблауэра, тем лучше для нервов и душевного равновесия мистера Буша. С сестрами он как-нибудь договорится.

С усмешкой, полной глубочайшей внутренней боли, Уильям подумал, что если вдруг случится чудо и мистер Хорнблауэр примет это приглашение, его будет негде поселить. Поэтому почти наверняка им придется спать в одной комнате. Понятно, что кровать Уильям уступит без малейших колебаний, но несколько ночей думать о том, что рядом в ночной рубашке на голое тело лежит это юное чудовище — невыносимо.

Услышав подъезжающую карету, Уильям выглянул в окно, потом поспешно задернул штору и досчитал до пяти. Стоило бы считать дольше, но, напрасно пытаясь не выдать нетерпение излишней торопливостью, он сбежал вниз, крикнув в глубину дома: “У нас гость”.

Хорнблауэр путешествовал налегке и теперь стоял, озираясь и глядя на письмо с адресом.

Даже не пытаясь сдержать улыбку, Буш протянул руку. Хорнблауэр ответил на рукопожатие, едва не выронив свой неуклюжий походный мешок. Он тоже улыбался открыто, искренне и честно. Повисла неловкая пауза, когда они просто стояли и улыбались друг другу, то отводя глаза, то снова встречаясь взглядами.

Поняв, что еще немного — и шальное воображение заведет его в совершенно непристойные дали, Буш взял из рук Горацио мешок и махнул в сторону крыльца. Все вместе это должно было изображать жест гостеприимства.

Хорошее настроение улетучилось, стоило увидеть скалящихся в ожидании представления сестер. Конечно, это же тот самый лейтенант, о котором Уильям настолько подчеркнуто ничего не рассказывал, что они уже напридумывали себе миллион историй, включая нимб над кудряшками и последующую женитьбу на одной из них. Еще бы — потенциальный капитан, завидный жених, и почти всегда в море. Что еще нужно женщине? Поняв, что не допустит этого ценой собственной жизни, Уильям отчетливо скрипнул зубами и сделал зверское выражение лица. Женщины не обратили на него ни малейшего внимания. Они уже ворковали вокруг гостя и разве что не пытались оторвать от него кусочек на память.

Хорнблауэр был очаровательно неуклюж и мило разговорчив. Он улыбался и прятал взгляд. Посмотрев на сестер, Буш утвердился в принятом решении. Еще не хватало, чтобы одна из них оказалась в постели Горацио.

— Мистер Хорнблауэр, мне неловко это говорить, но, к сожалению, дом очень маленький. Вас не слишком стеснит, если я уступлю вам свою постель, а сам размещусь на полу?..

Нет, мистера Хорнблауэра не стеснит. Он, как и любой другой моряк, неприхотлив. Комната мистера Буша в любом случае роскошнее мичманской каюты.

С трудом сдержавшись, чтобы не осадить наседок-сестер резким словом, Буш ушел в комнату проверить, все ли готово. Нужды в этом не было совершенно никакой, но ему необходимо было оказаться в тишине хотя бы на несколько минут.

Уильям бездумно стоял и смотрел в окно, когда, предупреждая о приходе гостя, скрипнули половицы.

Ни одна из женщин не рискнула провожать его дальше двери на “мужскую половину”.

Вежливость требовала обернуться, что Уильям и сделал, медленнее, чем было бы правильно.

Горацио стоял у двери с растерянным видом. Казалось, он хотел спросить, что он сделал не так. Вместо этого он начал доставать какие-то свертки.

— Я привез гостинцы. Тут джем, сухие хлебцы — совсем не такие, как сухари, гораздо вкуснее. Цветные ленты. Я же знал, что у вас сестры. И правильно что-то привезти. Я…

Губы Уильяма сами собой сложились в вымученную улыбку. Как бы случайно не проговориться, что Хорнблауэр привез с собой другие, гораздо более важные вещи.

Улыбку, ресницы, которым позавидовала бы и девица, намечающиеся усики, кудряшки, спускающиеся ниже плеч. Эти проклятые пальцы, которыми он в задумчивости теребит губу... Иногда Бушу казалось, что офицерам надо запретить так улыбаться, так отводить взгляд, обладать такими губами и таким неугасимым внутреннем пламенем.

Пройти-то надо всего ничего. Пары шагов достаточно — и можно будет дотронуться. Сначала едва коснуться волос, потом очертить костяшками пальцев скулу. Горацио будет смотреть испуганно-удивленно ровно до того момента, пока не закроет глаза, отвечая на поцелуй.

У него родной и правильный запах моря и власти над стихией. И вода, и ветер покорились ему, и даже один простой Уильям Буш стоял, пытаясь справиться с лицом, чтобы не выдать, как важен для него этот юноша, едва ставший мужчиной.

— Спасибо, вы очень любезны, — Буш попытался искренне улыбнуться, чтобы скрасить натянутость фразы. — Если вы не сильно устали с дороги, могу показать вам окрестности. К возвращению как раз накроют на стол.

Стон пришлось удержать. От предвкушения прогулки Хорнблауэр засветился изнутри, как от какого-то невероятного приключения. Так радуются голенастые щенки, когда хозяин выводит их на улицу.

Озеро Уильяму нравилось всегда. Когда он в первый раз сам столкнул лодку на воду, то понял, что станет моряком. Впоследствии он много раз пожалел о глупом детском решении, но отступать было поздно.

— Раньше мне казалось, что оно размером с море, не меньше, — мечтательно сказал Буш и, обернувшись на спутника, сдавленно охнул.

— Оно и сейчас не кажется маленьким, — пробормотал Горацио, стягивая с себя рубашку. — Я взмок в карете. Только немного поплаваю — и назад, чтобы освежиться.

Конечно, когда Горацио так улыбался, глядя поверх полустянутой рубашки, Уильям готов был согласиться с чем угодно. Абсолютно с чем угодно, включая мировое господство Франции, особенно если бы ему дали возможность положить ладонь Горацио на живот. И на задницу. И на шею. И снова на задницу.

Невозможность обнимать Горацио всем телом, заключив его в объятия, как в кокон, убивала. Даже имеющиеся в наличие две руки надо было держать строго по швам.

— Вода холодная, мистер Хорнблауэр, — Буш поднял руку, будто этот призыв остановил бы Горацио, который, растирая плечи, уже заходил в воду.

Уильяму нестерпимо захотелось обхватить бедра Горацио ладонями, провести по ним большими пальцами, лаская, просунуть член между ягодиц и, прикусывая за плечо, двигаться, пока не станет дурно.

План был хорош всем, кроме одного: мистер Хорнблауэр вряд ли оценит, если мистер Буш бросится за ним в ледяную воду и неминуемо уронит на каменистое дно.

Моргнув несколько раз, Буш похлопал себя по карманам. Если повезет, то он успеет развести небольшой костер. Дождей не было давно, и сухие ветки загорятся быстро.

Проплавал Горацио недолго. Он вышел из озера, абсолютно не стесняясь наготы, и начал прыгать на одной ноге, пытаясь вытряхнуть из уха воду.

— Холодно! — весело крикнул он. — Чертовски холодная вода у вас тут, Буш.

Его лицо лучилось счастьем, будто это было лучшее, что случалось с ним за последнее время.

Уильям опустил глаза, чтобы не пялиться слишком откровенно, а потом быстро принял решение. Стянуть рубашку оказалось делом одной минуты.

— Вы можете вытереться ей.

Главное — смотреть куда угодно, только не на бесстыдно оголенное тело. И старательно не глядя, Буш накинул Горацио на плечи свой сюртук. Ладони самовольно очертили плечи и, едва коснувшись задницы, поднялись вверх. Буш, понимая, что ничего не может поделать с крайне недовольным выражением лица, как можно плотнее запахнул на Горацио одежду.

Сейчас бы скользнуть ладонями под полы и разложить Хорнблауэра прямо тут, у чадящего костерка, на твердой и холодной земле. Ласкать его, надеясь, что никого не понесет рыбачить в это время суток и что лес поглотит стоны. Да, Хорнблауэр будет стонать до крика в его объятиях, закусывать губу и подаваться навстречу.

— Как бы чего не вышло, — проворчал Буш и еще раз удостоверился, что одежда запахнута плотно.

Капля с мокрых волос Горацио, дразнясь, сползла под воротничок, напоминая обо всех снах разом. Горацио поежился и робко улыбнулся.

Совершив усилие, достойное быть воспетым в легендах, Буш убрал руки и предложил сесть к огню. Костер больше напоминал чадящую смоляную бочку, но Горацио высидел перед ним целых пять минут и только потом начал одеваться.

Уильям выдохнул с нескрываемым облегчением.

Вечер прошел неплохо. Уильям был доволен собой.

Еда была в меру вкусной, общение за столом — в меру приятным. После ужина, нелепо хихикая, женщины оставили их вдвоем для мужского разговора. Сидя в прогретой гостиной, они оба еле притронулись к вину. Дневная прогулка не нанесла Горацио никакого вреда — морская закалка дала себя знать. Увидев, что гость начинает потихоньку клевать носом, Уильям предложил пойти ложиться спать. Горацио согласился будто нехотя.

Переодевались они, отвернувшись каждый в свой угол. Горацио юркнул под одеяло, натянув его до самого подбородка. Старый месяц светил так ярко, что, даже погасив свечу, Буш рассмотрел, что торчит только одна кудрявая голова.

Сам он расстелил тюфяк и лег, надеясь, что сон не окажется пыткой. Заснуть сразу, конечно же, не получилось. Сначала Горацио начал делиться впечатлениями от поездки. Он говорил очень громким шепотом, и Буш был уверен, что сестры мучительно вслушиваются, пытаясь разобрать слова. Потом, наверное, осознав, что говорит слишком много, затих.

Уильям уже попытался закрыть глаза и не думать о Хорнблауэре, но тот опять завозился.

Скрипнула половица, и Буш почувствовал тяжесть тела, легшего рядом.

Сердце пропустило разом не меньше трех ударов, а Буш разучился дышать: недостойная морского офицера слабость, но перед Хорнблауэром любая выдержка начинала давать осечки.

Хорнблауэр молчал, видимо набираясь смелости. Буш молчал, думая о длине его ночной рубашки и том, что под ней, а потом обреченно закрыл глаза.

— Мистер Буш, я хотел спросить… — молчание. Вдох, выдох. — Вы сказали тогда у озера: “Как бы чего не вышло”. Что вы имели в виду?

Приоткрыв один глаз, Буш увидел, что Горацио лег рядом, опершись на локоть, и смотрел почти сверху вниз. Он крепко сжал свои чертовы губы, потом облизал их и в итоге замер с приоткрытым ртом, лишив Буша воли к сопротивлению. Пришлось зажмуриться снова. 

— Я ничего не имел в виду. Вы можете спокойно ложиться спать, — стоически выдавил из себя Буш.

— И все же. Мне показалось, что я вас чем-то расстроил. Мне тут нравится, и я не хотел бы расстраивать ни ваших домочадцев, ни вас.

— Вы меня проклянете, — Буш сдался на милость победителя и, открыв глаза, чуть сдвинулся в сторону, освобождая место. — Холодно. Забирайтесь под одеяло, раз уж вам не лежится в своей постели.

Оказалось, что Буш сдвинулся совершенно недостаточно. Оказавшись под одеялом, Хорнблауэр прижался сразу всем телом. Чтобы не свалиться с тюфяка, Буш был вынужден обнять его. Даже ледяные ноги не помогли прийти в чувство.

— Вы меня проклянете, и я узнаю, существует ли дьявол, потому что попаду в ад.

Бушу показалось, что он зарычал, как только его ладонь оказалась на поджарой заднице Горацио. Ночная рубашка задралась на том почти до пояса, не оставив Бушу ни малейшей возможности для спасения.

Он уже давно понял, какой именно ад уготовил для такого еретика, как он, господь Бог. Недосягаемый ад с кудряшками, карими глазами и широкой улыбкой.

Уильям шагнул прямо в бездну, оставив сомнения за бортом.

Когда он отстранился, Горацио посмотрел глазами испуганной лани, а потом сделал одно из самых серьезных своих выражений лица.

— Простите, мистер Буш, я не понимаю. Почему я должен вас проклясть?

Выдав короткую прочувственную непечатную тираду, Буш прижал его к себе. Горацио с выражением обреченности на лице закрыл глаза.

Уильям клятвенно пообещал себе не спешить, а быть неторопливым и ласковым, как с женщиной. Он знал, что для клятвопреступников в аду тоже есть специально отведенное место, и после смерти он явно познакомится с ним поближе.

Стянуть рубашку через голову оказалось делом двух секунд. Выпутавшись из ткани, Буш понял, что Хорнблауэр пристально смотрит на него, облизывая губы.

— Я могу? — робкий вопрос и такое же робкое прикосновение к плечу.

— Конечно.

Резко выдохнув, Буш закрыл глаза. Он был не в силах смотреть, как распластанный под ним Хорнблауэр потянулся, чтобы провести ладонью по груди.

Стоило ему случайно коснуться соска — и Буш резко выдыхнул сквозь стиснутые зубы. По спине градом катился пот. Смешно подумать, что еще пару часов назад спальня казалась ему недостаточно протопленной. Сейчас хотелось распахнуть окно и вдохнуть сырой ночной воздух, но только при условии, что Горацио будет, прогнувшись, опираться на подоконник. Еще одно прикосновение — и Уильям не выдержал. Резко сев, он притянул Горацио к себе на колени. Так, чтобы тот оседлал его и Буш оказался между широко разведенных ног.

Руки лихорадочно скользили по телу, путались в ночной рубашке. Словно сквозь пелену в сознании Буш понимал, что Горацио все еще не обнажен и надо стянуть с него эту чертову сорочку. На секунду руки Горацио запутались в рукавах. Он оказался фактически связан, и Уильям с упоением целовал беззащитные ключицы, вылизывал ямочку на шее. Еще секунда длинной в вечность — и Горацио положил ему руки на плечи, чтобы было удобнее сидеть.

Окно давало очень мало света, и Буш не мог понять, стыдился ли Хорнблауэр своей наготы или просто наслаждался прикосновениями. Проталкивая язык в его полуоткрытые губы, Буш больше всего хотел, чтобы было возможно резко опустить его на себя, чтобы он принял член в себя целиком.

Происходящее больше напоминало пытку, пока Горацио вдруг не запрокинул голову и не начал двигаться, насаживаясь на пальцы.

— Я не знаю, почему… так хорошо, — всхлипнул он.

Буш понимал, как некрасив сейчас. Лицо обезобразила гримаса сдерживаемой страсти, ведь надо дать Горацио еще немного привыкнуть. Еще немного растянуть его неподатливое тело. Когда сдерживаться было уже невозможно, Буш убирал руку, и всхлип разочарования стал высшей наградой.

Приходилось двигаться медленно и осторожно. Он сходил с ума от того, как Горацио хватает воздух открытым, как смотрит на него сверху вниз. Буш легко удерживал его на весу, не давая Горацио причинить себе боль, резко опустившись. Уильяму нравилось чувствовать пальцами место, где член входил в тугую задницу. От этого собственная улыбка стала совсем шальной.

Горацио сделал глубокий вдох и закрыл глаза. Так он смотрелся еще более пошло. Кудряшки на лбу слиплись от пота. Он был весь тонкий, звонкий, легкий. Ноздри трепетали от сдерживаемого напряжения, он постоянно облизывал губы; и когда он все же опустился до конца, а Буш замер, давая возможность привыкнуть к себе, Горацио, будто задумавшись, поднес руку к лицу. Он, едва прикусывая, теребил указательным пальцем губу. Бушу показалось, что он перестал существовать, растворился, став тягучим воздухом. Подняв ставшую тяжелой руку, он дотронулся до губы Горацио и…   
Выражение лица Буша наверняка было унизительно заискивающее. Буш знал, что умоляюще приподнял брови, легко проталкивая палец в горячий влажный рот. Он мечтал о том, чтобы Горацио втянул его, начал ласкать языком, но тот только испуганно распахнул глаза. Впрочем, этого уже оказалось достаточно. Как завороженный, Уильям смотрел на исчезающий и снова появляющийся из приоткрытого рта палец. Повинуясь направляющей ладони, Горацио медленно приподнимался и опускался.

После нескольких минут Буш готов скулить и умолять его двигаться быстрее. Пришлось упереться лбом в плечо и уже обеими руками направлять Горацио, помогая ему поймать ритм. 

Не вытерпев, Буш опрокинул Горацио на спину и навалился сверху, вторгаясь в предоставленное ему тело. Теперь Горацио принадлежал ему весь. Его можно было целовать,, можно было даже ласкать член рукой до того момента, когда Горацио не начал дерганно подаваться навстречу. Его член запульсировал, а задница сжалась так, что у Буша перехватило дыхание. Потом, заставив зажмуриться, тело сковал спазм. 

Уильяму пришлось рухнуть на Горацио, потому что всё тело его дрожало от перенапряжения и не слушалось. Он гладил Горацио по волосам и легко целовал в висок и скулу, будто так благодарят. Еще немного — и Уильям начал бы неподобающим образом шептать нежные слова или другую подобную ерунду. Ему необходимо было хоть как-то выразить свою нежность.

Отдышавшись, Уильям вспомнил, что в буфете осталась открытая бутылка вина. Бокал, был к сожалению, только один, но для такого вечера этого должно быть вполне достаточно.

Встав, первым делом он открыл окно, чтобы впустить хоть немного свежего воздуха.

Обернувшись, он увидел, что Горацио совершенно невозмутимо сел на тюфяке, по шею закутавшись в одеяло. Будто ничего не произошло сейчас между ними. Будто то, что стало для Буша адом, чистилищем и раем одновременно, для Горацио было чем-то обыденным и привычным.

Буша затопила черная ревность. 

— У вас кто-то уже был?

Вспоминая, как Горацио откликался на ласки, как спокойно держался, сложно поверить, что это был первый раз. 

Уильяму показалось, что он готов голыми руками вырвать сердце счастливчика, который повстречался с этим невозможным юношей раньше. И он даже догадывался об его имени.

Дрянное вино будто неохотно лилось в бокал.

Обернувшись, Буш увидел, что Горацио вскочил с тюфяка и встал по стойке смирно. Подбородок задран, голос едва дрожит, и — Буш готов был биться об заклад — Горацио покраснел, хоть в сумраке ночи и нет существовало цветов.

— У меня мало опыта, мистер Буш.

Хорнблауэр переступил с ноги на ногу, но не отвел взгляд.

— Я не прошу называть имя. Просто скажите, да или нет. — Буш вдруг почувствовал себя усталым. Ну чего он прицепился к мальчишке? Какая разница, есть у него опыт или нет, если сейчас он оказался именно в этой спальне.

— Нет, мистер Буш. Простите, мистер Буш. Я научусь, — голос звучал так тихо, что Уильям едва разобрал их из-за шума в ушах.

Подобрать слова для ответа Уильям не смог. Сложно говорить, когда мир, провалившийся в морскую пучину, снова стал привычным и надежным, как корабельная палуба. Вместо неуклюжих фраз Буш всучил бокал Горацио и, пользуясь беспомощностью, поцеловал. Когда отстранился, то Горацио стоял так же прямо: губы были упрямо сжаты, желваки вздулись.

— Я буду счастлив, если вы меня научите, мистер Буш, — рапортовал он, будто признаваясь, что не мог отличить грот-стеньгу от крюйс-стеньги.

Дьявол! Буш готов приступить к обучению прямо сейчас.


End file.
